


Of Glitter and Honey (Suho Drabble)

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: You just got home from work and your boyfriend is chopping cucumbers in your kitchen.





	Of Glitter and Honey (Suho Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Suho's latest teaser for their new Japanese Album! I hope you all enjoy and won't tease you much hahaha.

“Ju—JUNMYEON?!”

You scream at the top of your lungs with what greeted you on your living room when you got home from work. You only know one person who knows your door lock passcode, and it’s your boyfriend.

“Babe?!”

You call out again. You hear a knife working something on a chopping board in your kitchen so you stealthily make your way there.

As you close in, you can hear Junmyeon humming a tune.

You pop your head in and saw that your boyfriend is wearing nothing but his boxers while chopping cucumbers.

“Baby?”

You call and Junmyeon’s head twirl to your direction as he pop a chopped cucumber in his mouth and chew on it.

“Oh I didn’t hear you enter, babe.”

He beams the sunniest smile and continue chopping the vegetable (or is it a fruit? No one knows)

“Wh—why are you only wearing underwear?”

You question as you put down your bag on a random chair. The ever so modest and borderline prude Junmyeon is only wearing boxers while casually chopping cucumbers. He’s not like the other men you’ve dated before, he doesn’t jump on you at every chance he gets.

“And why is there a kiddy pool full of honey and glitters?”

“Well, I—”

“How much money did you spend on those? Junmyeon I know you’re rich, but that doesn’t excuse you of—”

“Babe!”

He interrupts you.

“What?!”

“The other day, I saw the boys watching a video of people wrestling in mud and I instantly thought of you.”

“H—huh?”

“Remember that time we visited a farm and you keep slipping on mud?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, I thought you looked really hot when you’re filthy.”

You grimaced with the memory of slipping and sliding on mud that day.

“And since you hate dirt, I thought why not just honey and edible glitter since you love both.”

“And what do you expect me to do in a pool of Honey and glitter?”

“We’ll wrestle in it… And maybe I’ll lick the honey off of your body.”

Junmyeon drops the knife on the board and makes his way to where you were frozen.

“W—wha—”

Junmyeon grabs you by your collar and starts removing pieces of your clothing as his cucumber smelling breath hits every right spots on your neck. You close your eyes with the comfort of his hot air on you.

“And then we’ll end up having the filthiest sex as I tickle you nonstop.”

Your breath hitches when you felt his soft lips graze your jaw.


End file.
